In The Courtyard
by Emily the Ice Queen
Summary: when starfire finds an old memory book, strange things start happening. RobxStar chapter 7 is up.
1. something lost is found

Well I'm back just like I said I would be. I know this type of story is common on here, but I feel I have to express my opinion on the topic of star's life on Tameran, so I hope you enjoy this story. Also and important note: they now have a rave master column so do not be suprised if i dissapear for a while into that catagory (and almost never come out). lol.

Title: in the courtyard

Chapter 1: something lost is found

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Starfire dug through her dark lavender closet trying to find her other shoe.

"What's this?" Starfire asked to herself as her fingers ran along a smooth hard object at the bottom of her closet.

She pulled out an old diary; the cover was silver with golden words, in an unknown language, etched neatly on. Although she couldn't decipher what it said or the pronunciation of the words, she tried.

_Olette takaisin kotiin viela kerran _

"That's funny I don't remember where I got this" Starfire muttered racking her brain

The lock hung limply and broken in an inviting manner. Unsure what contents were in this mysterious book she opened to the first page. Suddenly memories came rushing back to her like a river free of a dam.

111111111111111111111111flashback one1111111111111111111111

ding-dong-ding-ding-ding the doorbell rang its familiar melody and Starfire's mother, Luand'r, answered it.

"Hello dahling, its been such a dreadfully long time. You do remember me don't you?" The woman outside said in an overdramatic voice

"of course I remember you Snowblaze! Heavens, why do you think I wouldn't?" Luand'r asked puzzled

"I don't know, but manners school was such a terribly long time ago" Snow said in her always overdramatic tone that showed she was upper-class.

The conversation continued like this for a few minutes until a five year old Starfire peaked out from behind the heavy folds of her mother's gown.

"Is this theKoriand'r I've heard so much about?" Snowblaze asked scrunching her pudgy face up into a smile.

"yes." Luand'r said pushing her daughter forward

"why hello sweet-pea my little Blue was so disappointed when you missed his birthday party, but don't worry he and his older sister, Darksun, came with me and we're staying the entire week." Snowblaze said as if talking to an imbisole.

Starfire tried to remember who this "Blue" was put she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_who is this "Blue" and. wait I remember now he is the evil boy I met two years ago, and I faked sick to get out of his birthday par-_

"BOO!"

Starfire let out an earsplitting scream which the older women mistaked for a cry of delight (cough-dimwits-cough) and Starfire began chasing Blueflame around the great hall.

"Why don't you go outside to play tag." Luand'r said walking into the dinning room with Snowblaze.

An older girl with Jet black hair stepped in the room with headphones on and a bored look in her hazel eyes. Silently she made her way up to Blackfire's room.

"I'm Blueflame, but anyone who's someone calls me blue." Blue said extending his small childlike hand

"It's nice to see them getting along so well" Snowblaze said before snapping the door shut.

Starfire figured Blue had just scared her out of boyish instinct which she supposed was over now, took his hand and lightly shook it. Suddenly he flew up in the air of the highly domed entrance room with Star hanging surprised. Then he dropped her. Just millimeters before she hit the ground she regained control and flew up to where he was laughing. Narrowing her eyes looked at the evil boy whom she loathed. His orange/yellow hair stood on end and his blue eyes sparkled with mean laughter, he was about 5 inches taller than her, but not much stronger.

"c'mon slide down the banister with me" Blue called

Starfire glared at him and then ignored his request.

"You're not scared are ya? Okay then let the master show you how it's done" Blue said sliding down the railing, but when he neared the bottom instead of hopping off gracefully, he ended up crashing into the red brick wall.

Starfire burst out laughing and it was Blueflame's turn to narrow his eyes. He floated to the ground and rummaged through his bag. Eventually he found what he was looking for and he pulled out some everyday rope. He charged into Starfire and tied her to the staircase (it does happen people I've been tied to many a staircases in my lifetime and it's not fun).

"later" Blue called laughing as he grabbed his swimming trunks and a squirt gun and headed into the bathroom.

Starfire shot off a starbolt but it missed the rope by mere inches. After a little while she managed to wiggle free and headed to her room. She flopped on her bed and immediately started crying.

"It's not fair" she screamed into her pillow.

_What in the name of the centari empire is going on?!? _Starfire thought walking to her window balcony and opening it cautiously. As soon as she stepped out on the balcony she became drenched with water and she slammed the door/window shut angrily. Blue's laughter could be heard loud and clear and it still rung in her head even when it stopped.

_He's only a year older then me (6), but why is he so mean? I can't-no I won't-but I must even though I disagree-ok strongly disagree. _Starfire thought bitterly

"Koriand'r put on your swim suit, Blue wants you to join him" Luand'r called up the stairs interrupting Starfire's thoughts.

_Why doesn't she notice I hate him? Why? _The thought kept popping into star's head over and over, but there seemed to be no other logical answer than her mother is oblivious. (or some ignorant zebra-cake. Pardon the hostess dessert)

Starfire put on her swimsuit and started down the paved path to the lake-

111111111111111111end flashbak111111111111111111111111

"Starfire. Star are you okay?"

Starfire looked up confused and snapped the book closed quickly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked

"n-nothing" Starfire replied just now noticing that Robin's arm was around her shoulder in a protective manner.

"Then why were you crying?" Robin asked concerned

"just some bad memories" Starfire mumbled hiccupping. She looked out the wide window of her room to find that darkness already settled over the city.

"How long have I been in here?" Starfire asked thinking she was dreaming or going crazy.

"About 4 hours" Robin said quietly hoping she wouldn't ask how long he'd been in her room for. Robin hesitantly withdrew his arm from her shoulder, and stood up.

"If you need me I'll be in the gym." Robin said quietly exiting.

Once Robin left Starfire opened the book not by choice (who in the right mind would want to relive that past), but by some unknown force, and the golden pages glimmered evilly.

What do you think? I have many ideas for this story, but I will never turn down any suggestions. Please review and flames are welcome. i know it has to be confusing with me switching off between kori and Star, but everytime someone speaks to her on Tameran they will adress her as Kori, and I just use starfire, because that way I don't confuse myself. a billion appologies.

P.s. does anyone know how to open a pickle jar? I have a sudden craving for pickles, but I can't get the jar open.

-luv alwaz Becca aka box girl xoxo


	2. houseguest hovic

1Ironic skater kid: The plot will show up soon, I haven't quite introduced it yet, this is kind of an intro. thanks for the review.

Jeanniestorm: thank you for the review (and the how to get a pickle jar open info. It's open it's open Yay) your not to far off on your guesses. (I have almost six chapters typed up on my computer) thanks again for the review

Chapter 2:houseguest havoc

22222222222flasback two222222222222

As soon as Star neared the lake the scent of fresh flowers tickled her nose. Suddenly she was hit by a forceful blast of water. Starfire dove in the water to avoid any more assaults, but Blue knew she would have to come up for air sometime so he loaded this one special. As soon as Starfire came up for air which she desperately needed Blueflame hit her with sand (lake-water sand from the bottom of the lake) and water mixed. On her once clean pink and white swimsuit there now stuck globs of sand, dirt, and aquatic animal remains (I can't start to tell you how GROSS that is, just take my word for it, k?) Starfire, unable to control her suppressed anger, frustration, and sadness, was hit with a wave of overwhelming emotions and burst out crying. At that moment Snowblaze and Luand'r came outside wearing sun dresses and sipping lemonade (or what we would call some weird tameranian drink).

"What happened to her?" luand'r asked

"She slipped in the lake, I tried to help her, but she yelled at me" Blue lied quickly

_that lying cheat!_ Starfire thought shooting him a glare that could have frozen a fire.

"Koriand'r!" luand'r scolded "you know you shouldn't run by the lake and we don't yell at friends. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up I expect you ready by dinner."

_I guess that means I don't have to come down until dinner _starfire thought smiling

"And that's going to be your punishment" Luand'r continued

starfire hung her head pretending to be sad, but inside she was saying so all I have to do to get away from this jerk is get in trouble I do believe I am capable of doing that.

Dinner:

starfire went downstairs in her favorite outfit (an outfit her mother thought was not suitable for a fancy occasion), a purple tank top and mini skirt.

"Pass the brown stuff on the red plate" Blue said smiling

_alright what's he doing now I realize he's up to something, but what?_ Starfire thought passing him the plate before: splat all the contents of the plate were on Starfire's lap entirely ruining her outfit.

"I'm sorry" Blue said quietly, but the evil glint was still in his eyes and even though everyone else bought his lies starfire new he did it purposely so she thought about how she was going to get her revenge.

_Revenge is sweet, but it is also not right _(1)

_so? he ruined my favorite outfit and he has no reason for all the terrible things he has done_ (2)

_two wrongs don't make a right_ (1)

_three wrongs need a right _(2)

_are you implying that revenge is a right?_ (1)

_What do you think? DUH! (2)_

_Well it's not and unless you would like your smarts to abandon you I suggest you just put up with the rest of the week and never speak of this again._ (1)

_Fine _(2)

_good _(1)

"Mother I do believe I feel ill and I was wondering if I could go to bed and hopefully feel better in the morning?" star asked

"Alright feel better soon" luand'r said excusing her daughter from the table.

That night Starfire tossed and turned restlessly unable to catch any z's (which I myself have trouble finding every night). In the morning she lied again to say she still felt bad.

"Here I brought you these" Blueflame said handing Starfire some daffodils "your mother said they were your favorite"

Starfire noticed the glint in his eyes and sat unmoving before coldly replying "those aren't my favorite flowers"

"Well I'm sorry. Looks like someone is grouchy today" Blue said "well I spent all morning picking these for you so the least you can do is say thank-you"

"As far as I'm concerned I never asked nor wanted these so you can keep them." starfire said icily

"Take them or do you want me to get your mother in here?" Blue threatened in a teasing tone knowing he would be the victor.

"Why are you acting like this? I hope you know I'll never like or marry you! I don't want you to be nice I just want to be left alone" Starfire said extending her hand and taking the flowers. A angry, half smashed bee flew out and hovered near starfire.

"Whoever said I was doing this to be nice" Blue laughed

"Blue!!!!" Starfire screamed as the bee stung her and he ran in the hallway shutting the door behind him.

"What happened?" Luand'r asked gliding elegantly down the marble hallway

"It's the flowers I gave kori, they had a bee in them and as soon as I saw it I ran, because I'm allergic to bees." Blue said "she's still in there and I think she got stung, but I hope she's all right."

"Thank you for your concern Blue." Luand'r said

22222222222222222inturuption222222222222222222222222

"Starfire there's trouble at the bank" Robin called from outside her doorway, but he received no answer from her. "Starfire?"

I'm slowly introducing the plot. Lol I already have the next three chapters typed up, but I'm making you guys wait. Please review and all flames will be used for roasting raisins so I can be HYPER! Thanks. P.s. I got a new s/n: boxgirlxoxo

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	3. the dissapearing act

1Chapter 3: the disappearing act

disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and I never will

"Starfire?" robin called again. No answer "star?" no answer.

A muffled sob could be heard from in the room then shuffling of feet and lastly her closet door gave a creaking moan as it closed. Robin, fearing she was in danger, opened her bedroom door faster than you can say odamodapea. He scanned the pastel purple room, but nothing appeared to be missing other than the tameranian herself.

"Starfire" Robin said gently looking behind her bed. No one. He walked to the closet silently and tugged at the door.

"Go away" Starfire called pulling the slit that had been opened shut again

"Starfire what's wrong" Robin said not budging the least bit.

"N-nothing I-is w-w-wrong" Starfire stuttered hiccuping.

"Then why are you hiding in the closet?" Robin asked

"Just please leave me alone" Starfire cried

"Starfire." Robin said "it's me Robin"

"I know, just please leave my room." Starfire said

"Star open the closet door now" Robin commanded

"No" Starfire said like a stubborn child not wanting to go to bed.

"If you don't open it I'll be forced to break it down and I don't want to hurt you" Robin said quietly

"I'm not opening it!" Starfire said

Robin quickly kicked down the door and dug through the pile of clothes on the closet floor in an attempt to find starfire.

"Yo robin!" his communicator called

"What" Robin said sighing

"Are you coming down here sometime this year?" Cyborg asked

"I'll catch up as soon as I find starfire" Robin said

"What did she go missing or something" Cyborg asked confused

"She won't come out of her closet" Robin said shaking his head in dismay.

"Well try and hurry up you might want hear what this dude is saying" Cyborg said

"Record it, I'll be down there as soon as I can." Robin ordered

"Starfire." Robin said again

he saw the clothes pile rustle a bit and dug there. His hand ran across something smooth and warm. He found her at last, but she was wearing some fancy dress and upon her head there sat a crown.

"Why were you so worried about me seeing you like this?" robin asked puzzled

"and what's going on?"

"I can't get it off" Starfire said tugging at the crown.

"Why did you put it on anyway?" Robin asked puzzled

"Robin, the cloaked dude managed to escape" Cyborg said from his communicator

"That's okay, look you guys meet in the living room in an hour or two." Robin said into his

"Alright something weird is seriously going on, you don't want to listen to the recording now? Who is this and what happened to robin?" Cyborg said

"Starfire and I need to talk" Robin said simply turning his communicator off

in the T-car on the way home:

"They've been acting strange lately, you think somethings up?" Cyborg asked

"Dude Robin never acts like that something must be." Beast boy said

"For once I'll have to agree with Beast boy" Raven said

"No you agreed with me once before" Beast boy cut in

"Big whoop, one more time" Raven said sarcastically

back in Starfire's room:

Starfire lifted her hands which were raw and red up to her head and pulled at the crown once again. "It won't come off"she repeated sadly

"Why?" Robin asked baffled

"I was looking at this" Starfire said sadly lifting the silver book.

_"Olette takaisin kotiin viela kerran" _robin said confused "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't recognize it at first so I opened to the first page and was sucked into a memory world. By the second and third time I opened it, it was by some pulling force. I didn't want to and now look at me." Starfire said as high heels magically appeared on her feet "it's transforming me back into what I once was"

"What's that?" Robin asked confused

"A princess" Starfire said avoiding his eyes

"What will happen?" Robin asked worriedly

"Eventually I'll disappear back to tameran, and I will forget all of you" Starfire said biting her tongue to hold back the tears.

don't worry it will be longer. Here's another piece of the plot. Please review and all flames are welcome. RAISINS! (Read the end of my profile if you have no idea what's going on with the whole raisin obsession)

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	4. Dust in the wind

1Q/A and thank yous:

Kilala63: thank you for reviewing, this story takes place after starfire has been here for a while so she's gotten more of our language down. The thing on the book is not her language. I really appreciate the review and tips.

Titansfan: thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. Yea my first fics ending was rushed, (I was to stressed) but now I've learned to just relax and have fun writing. Thanks again. Robin and starfire forever and a day!! Yay!! Lol!! Rock on!

Tamerainian princess: thank you so much for the review. Don't worry I'm staying in my box until the sky falls down. Lol.

Jesse: thanks a bunch for the review I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Dust in the wind

disclaimer: lookie here I don't own teen titans.

"You guys play the tape" Robin said walking out of Star's room an hour later.

"First you tell us what's going on" Raven said

"Starfire's just having some serious problems right now" Robin said shrugging the question off.

"like what" Raven asked

"Er... ask her yourself." Robin said nervously

"It is okay Robin they have the right to know" Starfire said softly

Starfire sadly explained what was going on, and the others started asking many questions which starfire tried as best she could to answer.

"Well I guess we should play the tape now" Cyborg said trying to break the silence that was forming like a thick fog around them.

Cyborg turned the tape on and the room quieted down.

The cloaked man was speaking "hand over what I want and no one will get hurt"

"Dude whatever you want we're not just going to hand it over!" Beast boy said

"Well then if that's how you want to be then let me introduce you to my good friend-" beep beep beep the noise sounded and the man muttered "I've been waiting for this to happen for years" before disappearing down a sewer pipe.

Robin looked at starfire to see if she was as puzzled as he was, but she had fainted and was slowly disappearing.

"Star." He said taking her hand "please don't go, please I need you. I lo-" but before he could finish she was gone just like dust in the wind.

"Prepare the T-ship, I'm not going to lose her again" Robin said muttering the second part to himself.

Tameran:

"What happened?" Starfire asked slowly rising to her feet

"You just had a little over excitement last night and were completely exhausted" a male voice said choosing his words carefully

"Who are you?" Starfire asked

"Don't you remember? I'm your fiancé" he said smiling

"I don't remember agreeing to be married to anyone" Starfire said

the man stepped out of the shadow.

"Oh, but you must remember something hun after all the time we spent together." he said

"Blueflame?" Starfire asked her voice wasn't harsh saying the word anymore her memory of his pranks had been replace with memories of sweet things like walks in the park, and days at the beech.

"Right. Now we're getting married tomorrow at moonset so if you have any last minute things you have to do go ahead. I've got to go traveling for the remainder of the night and part of next morning.

"Oh, have fun then" Starfire said

_moonset_ the word triggered something in her head. Scenes from when she was almost married to the splurch flashed through her head.

_Who are they _she thought _I feel as if I know them as if they're close to me, but they're names don't appear to me. So I guess they we're friends of my sister. _That seemed a logical enough answer to her.

"Where is my sister?" Starfire asked

"Don't you remember Kori? She was thrown in prison for robbery" Blueflame said

_there he is again. Who is he. I feel like I knew him the best, and I'm there this time. There's my sister and there's the centari moon police arresting her. Maybe he came to aid her? No he was holding my hand, he was talking to me, and he was not a friend of my sister._ Starfire thought puzzled as flashbacks from the episode sister came back to her in a jumbled order.

"What's wrong hun?" Blue asked

"I think I must have had a very strange dream" she said nonchalantly

"Oh well I have to go now, so bye" He said giving her a peck on the cheek

she flinched and looked away.

_That can't be right why is my heart telling me I hate Blue? _

"I need a nice warm shower to clear these odd thoughts up." Starfire said as if trying to reassure herself, but on the way to her private bathroom she saw a picture in a frame, and the picture gave her more clouded thoughts than she thought was possible.

_Who are these people? And what am I doing with them? _

Well how is it so far? Please review and all flames are welcome.

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	5. who are you?

1Q/A and thank yous:

Dragonmaster-Sain: yea rock on! Thanks so much for the review, I'm always happy to hear from you.

Rose: thanks for the reviews and don't worry I'm NOT a terra fan. Lol. I'll try and stop with the raisins, but they make me crazy. I don't like elves either. BIRTHDAY CANDLES SCARE ME!!!! I know Blue is evil, lol I speak english (accent and regular), blond, prep (even though I'm not one), valley girl, and southern (which is cool).

Titansfan: yep the villian dude was blue. I hate chores to except instead of cleaning a litter box I have to walk the dog. Thanks a ton for the review, it was wonderful to find mail in my email box. Lol.

Jeanniestorm: I never said how the book got in her closet and I was going to explain that later, but I'll answer your questions. Blue never hated her, he teased her because he liked her, but she found that mean and refused him. He gave her the book right before she left and she entirarly forgot about it until she found it again. The nice memories were fake the bad ones were real. The language is supposed to be from an compleatly different planet that Starfire has never been to. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 5: who are you

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or pretty much anything else except the box I live in and the laptop I'm typing on.

on the T-ship:

"Can we slow down to the speed limit?" Beast boy shouted as the t-ship was zooming faster than the speed of light.

"Space has no speed limit" Robin yelled in reply

"Slow down or we'll pass right by tameran." Raven said

"Or we'll go to plaid" Cyborg shouted

Robin brought the ship to a stop and landed on tameran, he got out and started climbing the tower up towards Starfire's room. The others stood watching to serve as a distraction incase anyone/anything attacked. Robin hopped onto the balcony and looked around. The area seemed deserted so he walked into her room.

"Starfire?" Robin called quietly

The door creaked open and Starfire stepped in the her rather large room.

"Starfire!" Robin said running up to her and pulling her into a loose hug.

_These arms _starfire thought _I feel like these arms have held me before, but that is not possible, I have lived on tameran my whole life and he is clearly not from around here._

"Who is Starfire?" starfire queried politely

"Wait. Your not Starfire?" Robin asked confused

"No. I am princess Koriand'r of the planet Tameran, and may I ask who are you?" Starfire asked

"It's me, it's Robin. Star you have to remember" Robin said almost pleading

"Who is this Starfire of which you speak? I could help you locate her if you are in need any assistance" Starfire said smiling. there was something about him, even if she didn't know who he was, something that made her feel cheerful and happy.

"You are starfire, come on star you have to remember." Robin said

"No I am Koriand'r, I have lived on tameran all my life, I know no one named Robin, and I am engaged to Blueflame the ruler of tameran since Galfore was defeated last year" Starfire grimaced holding her head as if it was about to explode.

"You are not Koriand'r! You are Starfire! My starfire." Robin shouted hoping the noise level would sink some sense in her.

"Do you have any prof I am this starfire of yours?" Starfire asked with her funny little eyebrows raised in question.

out of his pocket Robin pulled out a picture, a picture that was taken last Christmas when Beast boy and Cyborg thought that it would be funny if they hung mistle-toe right where Starfire and Robin normally stand to talk, and sure enough Starfire and Robin got caught under it. Robin had torn up the negatives and all the other pictures, but he kept one for himself, secretly.

"Here" Robin said handing her the photo

_that's me! How does he know me and why would I be kissing him unless I really was this Starfire. _Real memories started to trickle back into her head and she fainted again.

"Starfire" Robin murmured kneeling on the floor and holding her in his arms.

"Robin" Starfire whispered looking up at him inquisitively

"Oh thank god, I was so worried I'd lost you" Robin cried, a tear escaped through the mesh of his mask, and he held her close to him not wanting to ever let go.

"We've got to go. Blueflame will be back soon and we must elude him" Starfire said suddenly.

"Alright." Robinagreed helping starfire up to her feet.

The pair went back to the t-ship and they headed back to earth.

As night fell the next day starfire went up to the roof to think, because the calm and peaceful area upon the roof was very conducive to thinking.

"Seriously babe, you can't expect to get away from me no matter how hard you and your pathetic boyfriend try" a male voice said

"Blue." starfire spat "Robin is not pathetic" Starfire added defensively

"Oh, but my dear can't you see the fool is in pathetically love with you. Well your late to the party like usual and this time it will cost you" Blue said snickering

"What are you up to?" Starfire said noticing the glint in his eye

"You really wanna know" Blue said smiling

"Yes." Starfire said

"Well then your coming with me" Blue said throwing a net made of a material stronger than titanium over her and flying off with the net dragging behind.

"ROBIN!" starfire screamed before she was out of earshot.

Yea I'm strange. Hope you like it so far. Please review and all flames are welcome.

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl xoxo


	6. return of the fire

1Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, my computer got messed up and I lost all my emails about a week ago, but it's fixed now and I'm very sorry for the delay.

Chapter 6: return of the fire.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Robins ears twitched, he always knew when starfire was calling for him, and this time it sounded urgent. Quickly Robin followed the sound of her voice up to the roof where he caught sight of a net being dragged down into the sewer.

"Starfire!!!" Robin shouted looking out over the edge of the tower before heading for the fire escape flight of stairs. As quick as a flash Robin was down those stairs and following the man who had kidnapped starfire (cough-blueflame-cough).

Blue stopped and turned around and made a I give up face, but the glint was still there, and Robin didn't buy it.

"Look kid I'm sure you love her, and it sure seems like she loves you to." Blue said calmly floating above some sewer water.

Robin stood stone still, not letting his guard drop a inch.

"But" Blue continued "I saw her first, so finders keepers, losers weepers"

"Some people never grow up. That rhyme is so childish I bet even five year olds don't say it, and your how old? Fifteen? Man that's lame" Robin said pulling out a bird-a-rang, in truth he would never use it in fear of hurting Star, but he could bluff and that he tried.

"Let her go and I don't disintegrate you." Robin bluffed, but for someone who still speaks childish rhymes Blue caught onto Robin's little trick, before he succeded.

"Well I think your out of time, you'll only have the rest of your life to think this over." Blue shouted before a roaring filled the air and a ship rose from the water into the air.

"Damn how could I have let him get away?" Robin shouted punching the wall before it crumbled. Robin walked back to the tower with his head hung low and he was sulking.

"Yo man what happened?" Cyborg queried

"He got away, and he took Starfire with him" Robin said

"Who got away" Beast boy asked

"Blueflame" Robin muttered

"Why did he want starfire?" Raven asked

"Star told me that a long time ago his mother and her mother made arrangements for the two of them to be married, but when Blueflame's mother died the arrangements were canceled and Starfire refused to marry him when he asked, so now he has kidnapped her and I think they're headed back to Tameran." Robin explained

In Blue's spaceship:

"See I always win." Blueflame laughed

"Robin will not let you win I guarentee he is already on his way to save me right now" Starfire snapped with complete confidence.

"Oh you think he is do you?" Blueflame said "in that case should I make the ship invisible so we will not be followed?"

"I'll still refuse to marry you!" Starfire spat

"You'll see things my way before long" Blueflame sneered

"Hmph!" Starfire huffed

well tell me what you think. Suggestions? Questions? Any confusion? Please review and flames are always welcome.

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	7. mountain mysteries

1: OKAY! OMG! I just saw Birthmark that had to be the worst, most depressing episode of teen titans I ever saw! (Caution the next part includes a long line of swears and all my frusteration) What the fuck was with that! Who the heck wrote that episode and what in the god damn world were they smoking! now if you'll excuse me I have to go and cry.

**thank you to all my reviewers! May the titans' theme song play in your head all day long. **

**Dragonmaster-sain: (**confused) I think you reviewed before this chapter (super confused) o well it doesn't matter thanks for another wonderful review. Your right Blue sucks I have an idea, I say we all dress up like old-fashioned people and chase blue with pitchforks and torches. Lol. Thanks again.

**SpAzZySwEeTpHiRe: **yea blueflame bugs lots of people. He teased her and played mean jokes on her because liked her. I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks a bunch for reviewing.

**Tiatansfan:** thanks a ton for the review! Yea blueflame is a major jerk.

**Rose**: thanks so much for the review. I like little kid rhymes too. Lol I just felt like since Robin is always so serious and krap that he wouldn't go for that sort of thing. I think he needs to (as red x said) lighten up. Lol. Yep Blueflame couldn't get another girlfriend so he became super obsessive of starfire. KILL THE ELVES! here's another Irish Rebelian snake tosses snake on a random elves head. I don't know why parents make kids believe that some fat dude wearing red that breaks into their house would hire elves shakes head in disapproval. Evil parents; oh well. Thanks again for the review.

Chapter 7: mountain mysteries

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans if I did birthmark would be a RavenxBeast boy episode and Slade would be sipping tea in a garden wearing a dress with Moddy (Mad Mod). Dedicated to: My grandfather for an amazing recovery from his stroke. You'll be going home soon Papa!

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy climbed in the T-ship yet again and headed for the pink and white planet which had been causing them so much trouble lately.

Tameran:

"You will remain in this cell until you agree to marring me my sweet" Blue said reaching through the bars to run his hand across her face. She pulled away and spat at him.

"I'll never marry you!" Starfire snapped

"Then you'll die in that cell, but I think you'll change your mind while your starving." Blue said gleefully

"I'd rather die than marry you" Starfire shouted very determined.

"We'll just see about that" Blue muttered with apathy walking away

Starfire fired a starbolt at the silver bars of the cell, but it deflected before vanishing completely, but something else caught her eye. The lock. The lock was rusty and old, she eyed it cautiously then looked to see if anyone was around.

T-ship:

"Hold on yall this is going to be a rough landing" Cyborg called before the ship crashed into the purple ground.

"I've got to find starfire" Robin shouted hopping out of the ship before it even stopped.

"Okay I gotta make some repairs on the ship" Cyborg said

"What are we supposed to do?" Beast boy asked

"Don't know; don't care" Robin called over his shoulder as he ran towards the castle

He pulled open the door and walked inside.

"Show yourself Blueflame!" Robin called

"You know kid I admire your spirit, but she's mine." Blue laughed

"WHERE IS SHE!" Robin yelled roughly

"Follow me." Blue said landing on the ground and walking into a room.

"Starfire" Robin called his voice softening

Blue opened another door and the room was pitch black.

"She's in there" Blue muttered looking down to avoid eye contact and keep from laughing.

Robin stepped out into the blackness before feeling the ground drop below him. Blue flipped on the light and Robin felt himself falling and falling. It seemed to stretch on for eternity below him, but unlike most he didn't panic and he swung on his grappling hook back up to the little caged area that was broken open.

"She-she's gone?" Blue stuttered confused

Robin jumped across the gap and landed back in the entrance room, he slammed blue against the wall, and held him by the collar.

"Where is she?" Robin yelled in his face

"I don't know" Blue replied sobbing suddenly seeming weak (which he always was, the element of surprise added a lot to his attack)

"Where would she go?" Robin shouted

"If she didn't leave the planet she's on the other mountain, but that place is filled with all sorts of creatures." Blue whimpered

Robin dropped Blueflame who crawled into the corner cowering.

"I'm going to the other mountain to look for starfire, have the ship ready by the time I get back." Robin commanded the other titans while sprinting off.

When Robin reached the mountain he heard a scream and ran through the dense forest to find starfire being attacked by something more hideous than the cernillian chrysalis eater.

Please review and all flames are welcome. If this counts as a cliffie and your mad I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm super sorry about the swearing mess. The next chapter is already typed up and I will post it maybe tomorrow after some last minute editing. I also typed up a Valentines special which I will post tomorrow as well (it's strange, but we need some more RobxStar stories out there. YEA!). Everyone scream: STARFIRE AND ROBIN FOREVER AND A DAY. Really, really loud. rock on!

-luv alwaz becca aka box girl


	8. the end

Hey thanks a ton to all those who have read my story (and are reading right now). Sorry about the delay on updating, Iwas busy with end of the year projects and all sorts of things.This is not a good ending so I apologize ahead of time, but I've lost all inspiration for this story.

**Dragonmaster-sain:** yea this story does move too fast, but I really don't like it anymore, so I guess I'm just going to finish it. Thanks for the review. The episode was okay, except for like a billion raven robin moments and me being the romantic that I am was dying watching the episode. Rock on!

**Rose: **I'll laugh with you lol. Poor slade he was in some of the best episodes and he's my second favorite villain (after my wittle Mad Mod, god I love his accent). I know I'm sooooooo worried the RavenxRobin fans will rejoice and do something to try and take over Thanks for the review. Hope you feel better and get revenge on the elves.

**LASHAY-ISSAC:** thank you for reviewing, it's nice to see someone agrees with me on the episode birthmark. Raven did look pretty with her hair long, I don't see why she cut it off. O well. I really don't know, about the whole starfire flying thing, for the sake of the people watching the show I should hope not.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** thanks a billion for the review! I was elated to find that I got mail already (after like an hour!) You rock! Plus I love the pen name. Smile and be happy friend for today is the wonderous day of blothog! Rock on!

Chapter 8: The worst ending the world has ever seen

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, if I did Mad Mod would appear more frequently in episodes, and Blackfire would explode into a ball of flames and people would cheer (man I need to get a life, what would Jeff, my boyfriend, think ).

Robin fought the "thing". It was tougher than anything he ever faced, but this time he was fighting for her and that gave him the strength he needed to carry on.

"C'mon Starfire" Robin shouted while the creature was stunned. The two fled the battle scene and ran for the ship knowing any moment the creature would spring back to life and pursue them.

"We gotta go now!" Robin yelled the command and the others jumped into the T-ship and they finally got off the planet of Tameran.

"You are back home once more" Blueflame's voice rung in her head when they got home.

"You okay Star?" Robin asked concerned walking into her room.

"Just a thought from a long time ago" Starfire said

"Tell me about it" Robin said not wanting the girl's alacrity to be ruined by the recent experiences.

"This occurred when I was fourteen" Starfire began

44444444444444444444flashback explination (this is the better way to explain)44444444

"Before you go I want you to have this so you'll never forget me and we can meet up sometime in the future" Blue said sadly

"What does the cover mean?" Starfire asked

"Kori it's just a old saying from Apila, it means you are back home once more" Blue blushed. "I picked it up on my trip, we'll meet up someday."

"Sure" she said smiling, but the moment he was out of earshot she added "not if I have anything to say about it."

4444444444444444444end flashback444444444444444444444444444444444

"I knew what the book did so I broke the lock to warn myself, kind of what you would call tying the ribbon that is red around your finger so you don't forget." Starfire continued explaining "but as years passed Blue became nothing more than a figment of torture in a nightmare now and then, and then I crammed all those terrible experiances in the back of my mind."

"It's okay Starfire he's gone and he's never going to bother you ever again" Robin said reassuringly letting her use his shoulder to cry on.

"I know" She hiccuped after a few minutes of crying

"Try and get some sleep" Robin said walking to the door of her room and flipping the light switch off. "And remember, you aren't alone; I know what it feels like to have someone you hate come back" Robin whispered slowly closing the door.

Well please review and flames are welcome. ROCK ON PEOPLES! the next story I write will be very, very different.

luv alwaz becca aka box girl


End file.
